xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Nelson
The Full-Nelson (羽交い締め) technique has been used throughout Dragon Ball Z, in a number of battles. The technique consists of the attacker putting their arms over their opponent's shoulders by going under the arm pits, making the opponent unable to move as freely as usual. History It is used by one of Dodoria's Elite soldiers to hold Bardock for one of his comrades to attack Bardock during their battle on Planet Meat.2 The technique is used in the series against Raditz, as part of Goku and Piccolo's Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon team attack, which kills both Goku and Raditz.3 Later, on Namek, it is used by Captain Ginyu in the Captain Ginyu Saga; Ginyu had Goku in a tight grip with Goku unable to escape after Jeice fired a Full Power Energy Wave at him, however, Ginyu let Goku go because he placed the move only thanks to Jeice's interference with their fight.4 In Super Android 13, Piccolo, in an attempt to buy Goku enough time to complete the Spirit Bomb, performed a Full-Nelson on Super Android 13 from behind, also causing his S.S. Deadly Bomber to miss his target. Spice uses the technique to restrain Piccolo while the latter pretends to be infected by the Black Water Mist while on Kami's Lookout.5 Caterpy uses it with two of his ten arms to perform his Chico Torture on Goku during their match in the Other World Tournament.6 The Red Shark Gang leader Rock uses the hold to restrain Videl when she comes to rescue the Satan City Mayor from them.7 As the Great Saiyaman, Gohan uses the hold to restrain Videl when the latter tries to attack him, thinking he is kidnapping Chobi from the Musuka Circus, while he was in fact returning him to his parents.8 In the finals of the child's division of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Trunks uses a Full-Nelson to restrain Goten, and Goten has to go Super Saiyan to escape. Later in the fight, Goten places the hold on Trunks. Majin Vegeta uses the technique against Goku during their battle in the Rocky Canyon, and tries to impale him on a stalactite, though Goku broke free.9 Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) briefly holds Vegeta in a Full-Nelson, with Vegeta soon freed when Goku attacks Buu.10 Gohan performs a Full-Nelson on the God of Destruction Beerus when he tries to stop him from attacking Mr. Buu only to have his head slammed into Buu's.11 Appearances in games Goku uses the technique as part of the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon in cutscenes of several video games. It is Captain Ginyu's grapple throw in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It can be used by all the playable characters in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale in order to hold an opponent so that a teammate can land hits on them. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Turles uses the technique in conjunction with Ginyu's Body Change to create the improvised team attack Full-Nelson Body Change which they use to allow Ginyu to steal Goku's body in the main story after Ginyu loses Xeno Trunks' body.1 Trivia * The Full-Nelson is among a number of "real world" fighting techniques to be used in the Dragon Ball series. Category:My Techniques